1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related, in general, to a metered institutional handle assembly and, more particularly, to an adjustable, vandal resistant metered handle assembly for use in correctional facilities.
2. Description of Related Art
Metered faucet handles which automatically shut off after a predetermined amount of time are commonly used in public restrooms to control the amount of water used at a given time. These handles also prevent one from inadvertently leaving the water running after completion of hand washing and exiting the washing area. Currently used metered handles typically include a circular push button member, usually having a temperature indicator engraved on a top surface thereof, which includes an internal shut-off spring and a standard shaped hex-nut attachment feature. These handles are preset during manufacture to have a certain shut-off time. Once installed, adjustment of the shut-off time is difficult as it requires disassembly of the handle assembly from the sink. Also, the use of standard shaped components leaves these metered faucets vulnerable to destruction by vandals.